Laisse moi dire au revoir
by naku-gl
Summary: Au début de New Moon, Edward va quitter Bella. Mais Edward et Bella ne sont pas les seuls à devoir laisser quelqu’un qu’ils aiment. POV Alice. TRADUCTION


Je viens tout juste de finir la traduction de "Let me say goodbye" de TheSingingGirl ... C'est un texte que j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé !! Je sais que Megan l'aime aussi vraiment beaucoup et j'espère qu'il lui plaira aussi en français !! (Si vous voulez lire "Let me say goodbye" vous trouverez un lien pour TheSingingGirl sur mon profil)

* * *

Laisse moi dire au revoir

Jasper et moi étions dans notre chambre, lovés sur le lit quand Edward revint de chez Bella pour la nuit. Jasper le senti approché de la maison avant de pouvoir l'entendre – un indice sur la magnitude de ses émotions. Jazz leva les yeux, essayant désespérément de contrôler les sentiments d'Edward.

"Je pensais qu'il resterait chez Bella cette nuit." Dit-il.

Me fustigeant de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, je secouais la tête. "C'était trop dur."

Il n'y avait pas d'explication supplémentaire nécessaire. Jasper expliqua durant un moment ce qu'il ressentait de la part d'Edward, comme il le faisait parfois quand les émotions d'une personne étaient trop intenses. Il savait que je l'écouterais toujours sans jamais l'interrompre. Je le laissais juste parler, mes yeux fixés sur les siens, alors qu'il donnait libre court au tourment.

Tellement de rage et de culpabilité remplirent la maison cette nuit. Jazz assumait qu'Edward serait en colère contre lui, c'était légitime – il avait essayé de tuer et de dévorer l'amour de la vie d'Edward plus tôt dans la journée. Je me demandais si mon frère pourrait me blâmer pour quelques raisons. Après tout, c'était mon idée d'organiser la fête d'anniversaire qui avait conduit à ce désastre. Jasper et moi, nous sentions tous les deux immensément coupables, moi pour avoir mis en place la situation et ne pas avoir vu ce qui allait se passer, et lui pour avoir perdu le contrôle et attaqué. C'était aussi la première fois que je comprenais complètement pourquoi Edward avait méprisé sa véritable nature pendant si longtemps alors que j'étais forcée de sortir de la pièce pendant que Carlisle travaillait sur le bras de Bella. C'était donc normal que nous devions nous excuser auprès d'eux, Edward et Bella.

Dès qu'il contrôla les hautes émotions d'Edward, Jasper voulu s'excuser sur le champ, mais je l'en arrêtais. Je connaissais Edward. Il avait besoin de temps pour se calmer, et que ce soit naturel. Il avait besoin de trouver son propre bien être face aux évènements d'aujourd'hui, sans l'aide de Jazz, même si cela devait blesser mon mari de ressentir le cheminement. Pour l'amour de Dieu, je l'avais même vu s'emporter sur Bella ! Ce n'était donc pas une surprise qu'il se rue direct dans sa chambre et claque la porte. Nous entendîmes Esme le suivre et Carlisle mit une main sur son bras. Je regardais alors qu'elle s'arrêtait un moment et il l'entoura de ses bras. Je savais que ça pouvait lui faire énormément de peine de voir son premier "fils" si malheureux.

Jasper et moi les rejoignirent après un certain temps et pendant plusieurs nous nous assîmes simplement tous les quatre dans le salon, à attendre. Aucun de nous ne parla, il n'y avait rien à dire, et Edward pourrait entendre chaque mot. C'était déjà assez dur pour lui de pouvoir entendre nos pensées. A chaque moment je me concentrais sur le futur d'Edward, mais rien ne changeait – il se tenait debout, regardant la lune par la fenêtre, ou le peu qu'il en restait, pendant qu'il jugeait les évènements de la journée. Une fois ou deux, Jasper grimaça alors qu'une nouvelle vague d'émotion l'atteignait. Je pouvais voir un faible écho du malheur d'Edward dans les yeux de mon amour, et je pris sa main dans la mienne.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient partis chasser plus tôt, dès qu'ils avaient sortis Jasper à la fête de Bella. Contrairement à Jazz, ils n'étaient pas revenus. Rose avait frissonné de joie alors que ses prédictions s'étaient presque réalisées devant ses yeux. Si Bella s'était fait tuer, ça aurait révélé au monde ce que nous étions. Nous aurions du partir de Forks, pour tout recommencer. Et elle aurait eu raison sur un autre point : la relation d'Edward avec Bella n'aurait fait que de le blesser au final.

Je bannis cette pensée avant qu'il puisse m'entendre, et vérifiais une nouvelle fois le futur d'Edward. Au départ son futur immédiat : il était toujours debout dans sa chambre, mais il tremblait, secoué de silencieux et secs sanglots. Puis je regardais son futur plus lointain, à des décennies d'aujourd'hui, mais j'en arrivais toujours aux même images que d'habitude : Edward et Bella, inextricablement liés, immortels, comme leur amour. Ca me réconfortait de voir que rien n'avait changé.

Revenant au présent, je sentis Jasper se crisper alors que les lamentations commençaient. J'approchais ma main de sa joue mais il tourna le visage loin de moi, sentant la honte d'Edward.

Gémissant, je décidais d'arrêter d'attendre. "On doit lui parler."

Jasper acquiesça, luttant contre la peine d'Edward, je le poussais gentiment à l'étage, me déplaçant presqu'aussi vite qu'un humain avant d'arriver devant la porte fortement close d'Edward.

"Edward ?" Dis-je doucement, sachant qu'il nous avait entendu arriver.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Honnêtement, je savais qu'il n'y en aurait pas, j'ouvris donc la porte.

Il ne fit aucun mouvement indiquant qu'il était conscient de notre présence. Je ressentis ce trop familier sens de déjà-vu alors que le futur devenait le présent. Mon frère se tenait droit, regardant le paysage sombre par la fenêtre, les avant-bras appuyés contre la vitre, les poings serrés. Ses épaules remuèrent violemment. Pour beaucoup, ça aurait été la réponse normal face à la presque mort de sa petite amie, mais Edward … il n'avait jamais montré aucune émotion avant qu'il ne rencontre Bella. Pas de réelles. Bien sur, il riait et souriait avec nous mais ça n'atteignait jamais ses yeux et c'était facile de le voir comme il se voyait : mort. La plus proche émotion qu'il n'ait jamais exprimée était son caractère notoire : nous avions tous été à l'origine d'une de ses colères au fil des décennies. A la fin, il se calmait et nous demandait pardon avec ses yeux aussi froids que la glace, et nous le pardonnions toujours. Nous savions, contrairement à lui, qu'il était incomplet et que ça lui faisait mal.

C'était difficile d'associer cet être solitaire avec Edward aujourd'hui. Quand il s'était finalement laissé tomber amoureux de Bella, il s'était transformé ; il était vivant. Bella lui avait montré tant de choses, pas seulement comment aimer. En réponse, il s'était rapproché de nous et nous de lui. Bella ne l'avait peut être pas réalisé, mais chaque fois qu'il ébouriffait mes courts cheveux indisciplinés, c'était une victoire, simplement parce qu'avant elle, il n'avait jamais touché personne. Comme s'il se protégeait lui-même en ne se liant avec personne. Aucune faiblesse. Mais aucune force non plus.

Contemplant ce fait, j'étais surprise qu'il ne nous crie pas dessus, qu'il ne nous mette pas à la porte. Il était bien plus malheureux qu'aucun de nous ne l'avait soupçonné. J'étais presque prête à être d'accord avec Bella : ce n'était pas si grave. Rien n'était arrivé. Pourquoi ça l'affectait autant ? Je regardais à nouveau son dos droit et me demandais combien de force ça lui demandait de ne pas s'effondrer.

Sous l'impulsion, je volais à ses côtés et entourais mes bras autour de sa taille. "Oh, Edward …" Je m'interrompais, décidant, pour une fois de ne pas combler le silence avec un constant bavardage. Mon frère se crispa pendant que je l'étreignais, alors je le relâchais rapidement et reculais d'un pas, regardant son visage et son futur simultanément. L'hésitation, c'était tout ce que je voyais. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Jasper s'avança, marchant lentement vers nous. "Edward, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je sais que mes excuses ne suffiront pas, mais -"

"Désolé ?" La voix d'Edward l'interrompit. Elle était pleine de colère et nous attendîmes pour l'inévitable assaut. Mais il continua avec cette même voix aussi insensible que la pierre. "De quoi t'excuses-tu ?" Il parlait d'un ton plat et monotone, calme à faire peur. "Etre ce que tu es ? Réagir comme chacun de nous l'aurait fait ?" Ses mots devenaient de plus en plus silencieux et même nous devions faire un effort pour l'entendre. "C'est ma faute."

"Non, c'est faux." Dis-je automatiquement, pendant que Jasper demandait "Comment tu peux en arriver à cette idée ?"

Sa question suscita l'enfer et mon amour tressaillit alors qu'une flambée de haine résonnait dans la pièce. Pourtant ce n'était pas diriger contre nous, mon frère continua de regarder la lune argenté. Je comprenais maintenant ; la haine était pour lui-même.

"Chaque jour, je risque sa vie ! A chaque fois que je la ramène ici, chaque fois qu'elle s'assoit avec nous à l'école, chaque seconde ou je suis seul avec elle, je tiens l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête ! Si elle ne m'avait jamais rencontré si je n'avais jamais insisté pour poursuivre cet engouement, James ne l'aurai jamais traquée ! Elle serait allé au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre qui ne jouait pas constamment avec l'idée de la tuer, aucun plâtre à la jambe, sans -" Il s'arrêta, sa colère soudainement diminuée. "Sans moi." Finit-il.

"Sans l'amour de sa vie ?" Répliquais-je, essayant de raviver son caractère, n'importe quoi plutôt que ce manque de vie.

"Elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre." Répondit-il, regardant toujours ailleurs, toujours immobile, toujours avec cette voix morte.

"Elle n'aurait jamais -" Commençais-je, mais je m'interrompis. "Tu parles au futur."

Lentement, si lentement, il se tourna pour me faire face pour la première fois. Il y eu une légère seconde supplémentaire d'indécision, puis il acquiesça.

Une vision vint d'elle-même dans ma tête : Edward, replié comme un enfant dans une pièce sombre que je ne connaissais pas, seul. L'image s'agrandit sans que j'en ai conscience puis je vis ses yeux. S'il pensait qu'il était mort avant, alors je ne connaissais pas de terme pour le décrire maintenant. Il n'y existait aucun mot capable de communiquer ce que les yeux d'Edward me disaient. Ils étaient vides et pourtant quelque part toujours remplis d'une agonie que je ne pouvais ne serait-ce que commencer à comprendre.

Aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue, elle reparti. Revenant à moi, je réalisais que j'étais sur agenouillée, la tête baissée jusqu'au sol, en position fœtale. Les bras de Jasper m'entouraient protectivement.

"Alice, Al, chérie, dis moi ce qu'il y a ?"

Tous les trois ressentions la même horreur, Edward qui avait vu exactement ce que j'avais vu et Jasper condamné à partager nos émotions. Je levais la tête pour regarder Edward, agenouillée à ses pieds. Son visage était soigneusement composé en une parfaite façade quand il croisa mon regard.

"Ca va te tuer." Murmurais-je. _Edward, ça va te briser le cœur._

Il n'admit ni ma pensée ni la certitude, mais regarda vers la porte. Esme et Carlisle m'avaient entendue tomber et venaient voir. Esme arriva immédiatement à mes côtés en voyant ma position et elle et Jazz m'aidèrent à me relever. Je savais qu'ils se demandaient qu'elle horrible évènement j'avais pu voir pour que moi, un vampire, ne soit plus capable de me supporter moi-même et aie besoin d'aide pour me lever. Dès que j'en fus capable, je m'éloignais de leur étreinte, vers mon frère, mon plus proche ami.

_Et eux ? _Pensais-je. Il savait que je parlais de nos parents, notre famille_. Et moi ? Je l'aime aussi, tu le sais. Et je t'aime. Est-ce que tu t'attends à ce que je reste la à te regarder te tuer à petit feu ?_

"C'est mieux pour elle." Répondit-il, reniant totalement mes arguments. "Si ça la garde en vie, ça en vaut le coup."

Esme allait parler quand tout le monde – sauf Edward et moi, toujours en opposition, nous regardant toujours comme si ça allait changer nos avis – levèrent les yeux. Emmett et Rosalie étaient rentrés.

"Je pense que nous devrions en parler au rez-de-chaussée." Dit Carlisle, la voix grave.

Esme et Carlisle quittèrent la chambre rapidement et silencieusement. Jazz vint me prendre le bras quand il vit que je ne bougeais pas et me poussa gentiment. Le regard d'Edward ne quitta jamais mon visage alors que je me retournais à contrecœur et cédais aux sanglots qui menaçaient depuis le soir.

Jazz était en état de choc, et pour ce que ça importe, moi aussi ; pas une seule fois, je n'avais cédé aux larmes jusqu'à lors. Pleurer était un quelque chose de tellement humain, quelque chose dont je ne me souvenais pas, mais c'était une réaction complètement involontaire. Je ne pouvais la contrôler. Je m'accrochais à Jasper, ayant besoin de lui d'une manière totalement différente de celles que j'avais jamais pu ressentir. Je ne pouvais même pas considérer l'idée de le quitter, ça faisait trop mal de ne serait-ce que d'imaginer la possibilité.

Nous étions tous rassemblés dans la salle à manger quand Rosalie et Emmett nous rejoignirent. Ma sœur me lança un regard puis se précipita pour m'embrasser, à genoux à mes pieds. Elle pouvait être une horrible peste par moment mais Rose était ma grande sœur et je savais que derrière ses manières insolentes elle se souciait de nous tous profondément.

"Alice, qu'y a-t-il ? Alice, chérie ?" Elle se raidit, faisant le lien. "C'est à propos de Bella, pas vrai ?" Elle cracha le nom comme si elle avait de la terre dans la bouche. "Edward, pour l'amour de Dieu, ne vois-tu pas ce que tu es en train de faire, ce _qu'elle_ fait à notre famille ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas simple-"

Elle ne pu finir de siffler sa question avant qu'Edward l'interrompe. "Oui, Rose. C'est exactement ce que je veux faire. Cependant pas pour ces raisons précises."

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rosalie n'eut aucune réplique acerbe à lui lancer. Elle le regarda sans le croire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Demanda Emmett. "Carlisle, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Edward allait nous le dire." Dit Carlisle. Rose et Emmett se dévisagèrent, avant de prendre chacun un siège, Rosalie garda ma main dans la sienne.

Esme n'avait toujours pas parlé, elle regardait simplement l'échange de ses enfants, refusant de voir ce qui se déroulait. Ses yeux étaient solidement fixés sur Edward alors qu'il se déplaçait vers le bout de la table. Le visage de Rosalie était lice, suspicieux et douteux. Emmett s'assit à côté d'elle, en essayant de comprendre, et Jazz continuait de m'apaiser, ses bras autour de mes épaules. J'enfuis mon visage dans son bras, ne voulant pas entendre ce qui allait arriver. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à regarder Edward alors qu'il commençait à parler.

"Après ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de quitter Bella." Dit-il. Sans préambule, sans prendre la peine de nous ménager. "Je ne vous imposerais pas ma décision, mais j'aimerais vous demander si on pouvait déménager encore, maintenant. On l'aurait fait dans deux ans de toute façon, et je ne pense pas que Forks ait quelque chose dont nous aimerions nous souvenir. Pas sans - " Il s'interrompit avant de dire son nom. "Vous voulez savoir pourquoi." Continua-t-il en réponse à l'afflux de questions dans nos pensées. "Je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne l'aime pas, je fais ça pour elle. Pour sa sécurité, pour son bien être. Elle ne peut avoir une vie pour laquelle elle a été faite avec moi dans le tableau. Rosalie, je sais que tu t'en inquiétais."

_Elle était faite pour cette vie, _pensais-je. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler ma voix assez pour parler_. Je l'ai vu avant même d'avoir entendu son nom. Je vous ai vu tous les deux avant d'avoir vu son visage._

"Ca n'arrivera plus maintenant." Edward me parlait directement. "Tes visions ne sont pas gravées dans le marbre, Alice."

Automatiquement, je cherchais le futur de Bella, à des années de maintenant. Je m'attendais à la voir toujours humain maintenant que la décision d'Edward était faite. Cela nous surpris tous les deux de voir la même image que d'habitude. Edward et Bella, main dans la main, la joie et l'amour ornaient leur visage, saturant leurs yeux dorés.

"Elle est faite pour cette vie." Répétais-je à voix haute. "Ca n'a pas changé, Edward. Je la vois toujours comme l'une des nôtres. Je vous vois toujours ensemble."

"Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ce choix, Alice." Me rappela Carlisle gentiment. Je le regardais, mes yeux s'élargirent. Il ne pouvait pas être d'accord avec Edward ?

"Ce n'est peut être pas mon choix, mais vous pensez pas que Bella a son mot à dire ? C'est sa vie, Edward !"

"Exactement." Dit Edward, trop calme, sans aucun doute dans son ton. "C'est sa vie, et je ne vais pas l'arrêter pour elle."

Il y eut un long silence. Finalement, Carlisle parla. "Edward, comme je l'ai dis avant, c'est ton choix, pas le notre. Je serais en accord avec ta décision." J'allais l'interrompre, mais Carlisle me fit taire d'un geste. "Alice, je pense, cependant, que tu as raison sur un point. Edward, as-tu pris en compte que Bella a le droit de choisir ?"

"Elle voudra que je reste." Dit Edward. La même lueur de peine que j'avais vu plus tôt le marqua mais il la contrôla et l'évinça. "Ca ne l'aidera pas à passer à autre chose, si elle sait pourquoi …"

Il s'arrêta et je sautais sur l'occasion pour le faire changer d'avis. "Tu n'as pas pensé à ça, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?"

Il y eut une autre pause. Je scannais le futur avidement, cherchant ses choix. L'indécision flouta ma vision pendant une minute, avant qu'elle ne se solidifie.

_Bella, offensée, apeurée, faible, "Tu … me … quitte ?"_

_Edward, ses yeux aussi froids que sa peau. "Oui."_

Je ne levais pas les yeux pour croiser son regard, à la place, je les fixais sur mes mains pendant que j'entrelaçai mes doigts dans ceux de Jasper. "Tu vas lui mentir. Tu vas briser le lien que vous partager. Tu vas lui dire que tu ne l'aimes plus." L'accusais-je.

"Oui." Répondit-il immédiatement. "Si ça la garde en vie."

Une nouvelle fois, je vérifiais le futur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir énormément évité le présent ce soir. Recherchant Bella, je la vis dormir. Ca semblait profondément faux, de regarder ceci ; c'était Edward qui veillait sur le sommeil de Bella. Dans ma tête, Bella commença à s'agiter, son visage se plissa avant qu'elle ne s'assaille d'un coup et crie. Crie le nom d'Edward. Je me demandais pourquoi Charlie ne se ruait pas dans la chambre de sa jeune fille pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Je réalisais qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se lever, il savait exactement ce qui se passait. C'était un évènement régulier. Alors que je regardais, les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec ; son cri l'avait réveillée. Elle recommença à dire le nom de mon frère, plus silencieusement maintenant, murmurant, mais s'arrêtait pendant que la douleur redoublait, un reflet de la vision du futur d'Edward. Elle était, littéralement, en train de mourir de chagrin.

Je revenais au présent, mais avant de pouvoir dire un mot, Edward m'arrêta. "Elle est humaine. Bien sur ça va lui faire mal, mais elle guérira. Le temps guérit tout pour son genre. Elle m'oubliera."

M'apprêtant à protester, je me retrouvais noyée par les réactions du reste de ma famille. Esme haleta, choquée par le manque d'inquiétude dans le commentaire de son fils. Emmett grogna, comme Jasper, tous les deux appréciaient énormément Bella. Même Rosalie siffla ce mensonge éhonté. Mais ce fut la voix de Carlisle qui interrompit tout le reste.

"Penses-tu si peu d'elle, Edward ?"

Père et fils se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment, avant qu'Edward soupire. "Bien sur que non. Mais elle doit tourner la page et peut être que se sera plus facile si elle croit que c'est ce que j'ai fait."

Il contournait la question et je pouvais voir qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse. Malgré ceci, il n'avait pas changé d'avis.

J'essayais une dernière fois. "Edward, plus tôt je disais que ça allait te tuer. J'avais tort. Ca va vous tuer tous les deux."

Il considéra ma déclaration, écoutant sans aucun doute la contradiction involontaire dans mes pensées : je savais que ce n'était pas vrai parce que même à ce moment là je pouvais voir la vision d'un futur distant flotter devant mes yeux. L'amour éternel entre deux êtres vivant éternellement.

Peut être, pensais-je, que je devais tirer le meilleur parti de cette situation. Le laisser faire cette énorme erreur, parce que je savais que ça ne durerait pas. Malgré que je me détestais de choisir la facilité, je cédais finalement.

"Quand ?" Demandais-je.

"Pas avant plusieurs jours. Je dois lui faire croire que … je dois faire en sorte qu'elle me laisse partir."

"Donc on peut lui dire au revoir demain ? Ou le jour d'après ? Je veux dire, je ne vais rien faire d'exceptionnel, mais …" Le regard d'Edward me fit hésiter. Je recommençais. "Edward ? Je peux lui dire au revoir, non ?"

Il regarda ailleurs avant de répondre. "Alice, ça ne l'aidera pas. Je propose que vous partiez maintenant. Il faut que ce soit une rupture brutale."

Carlisle acquiesçait, mais je ne pouvais l'accepter. "Elle est comme ma sœur ! Elle est comme de la famille, elle sera dans la famille un jour, et tu ne veux pas me laisser dire au revoir ?"

Il ne répondit pas.

Arrachant mes mains de celles de Rosalie et de Jasper, je me levais soudainement, ma chaise tapa contre le mur derrière moi. "Soit maudit, Edward !" M'écriai-je, utilisant mes arguments précédents. "tu peux te tuer, tu peux briser Bella, mais tu ne peux pas m'interdire de lui dire au revoir !"

Mécontent face à l'assaut, je le repoussai avec force de mon chemin alors que j'entamais un sprint. J'entendis Edward partir pour m'arrêter, mais Jazz l'en empêcha avec un grognement sourd.

J'étais déjà à l'extérieur de la prairie qui entourait notre maison. Je bombardais à travers la forêt, ignorant les cris de mon frère qui me suppliait de revenir. Les arbres semblaient s'écarter de mon chemin, même si je savais que c'était surement ma grâce vampirique qui me permettait d'oublier les obstacles. Le vent fouettait mon petit corps jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la maison de Bella. Sans hésitation, je sautais agilement sur l'arbre noueux près de sa fenêtre et bondissais dans sa chambre, comme j'avais vu faire Edward de si nombreuses fois.

Elle remuait et tournait dans son sommeil, et occasionnellement, elle gémissait quand elle forçait sur son bras blessé. Je restais debout, regardant ma nouvelle sœur durant un long moment. Je ne pouvais même pas dire ce que j'étais venu lui dire. Les heures passèrent et l'aube commença à menacer le temps qui m'était imparti avec Bella. Après tout, je n'avais aucune garantie de la revoir un jour.

Quand Edward revint, prêt à l'accueillir à son réveil, je sifflai sous mon souffle sans me retourner.

"J'ai besoin d'être avec elle, Alice." Dit-il. "Tu sais ça."

_Alors pourquoi tu ne restes pas ?_

Il ne répondit pas, et je ne levai pas les yeux vers lui quand il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, comme je l'avais fais il y a si longtemps quand elle avait rencontré pour la première fois notre famille.

"Au revoir, Bella." Murmurai-je. "Et peu importe ce qu'il te dit, vous êtes destinés à être tous les deux. Il t'aimera toujours. Et moi aussi."

Je me redressais et sautai par la fenêtre.

Je ne regardai pas Edward dans les yeux.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ??


End file.
